Observation Hinata
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Hyuuga Neji, seorang sister-complex, memata-matai adiknya di sekolah barunya di sekolah khusus perempuan. Dengan kehadiran seorang perempuan di sisi Hinata, bagaimakah Neji berjuang pada kisah cinta yang serba terlarang ini...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / Observation Hinata © Ryan Potlot**

.●.●.●.

**Observation Hinata**

.●.●.●.

**Chapter 1**

"—Onii-san..."

Setelah tersenyum Hinata membalikkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Aneh sekali. Wajah yang baru saja Hinata lihat sedang jauh sekali menerawang dengan menyipitkan matanya, Hyuuga Neji, kakaknya yang tanpa Hinata ketahui merupakan seorang _sister-complex_, dengan langkah enggan akhirnya menjauhi lingkungan sekolah perempuan momoyama.

Neji melirik sekali ke belakangnya, ketika dua perempuan masuk sambil bergandengan tangan, lantas membalikkan muka dengan cepat dan gelisah, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan merah padam. Gumamnya, "Aku tak melihat apa-apa... aku tak melihat apa-apa..."

Neji tak pernah lupa. Malapetaka itu dimulai dari saat usai kelulusan Hinata. Ketika sekolah menengah pertama campuran tempatnya berada, sudah waktunya untuk _membebaskannya_. Yang selalu ia ingat sebagai hari termanis ternyata merupakan racun yang menggerogotinya sampai hari ini.

Tentu saja Neji yang mencintai adiknya antusias pada hari itu. _Bukan main_ antusiasnya.

'Masa-masa pertumbuhan Hinata dari pikiran hingga tubuhnya yang dihabiskan untuk laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa pubertas itu...' Neji menggumam di balik pohon halaman sekolah, gemetar tidak sabaran menunggu Hinata dan ayah-ibunya keluar dari ruangan aula. Sedangkan sekumpulan anak yang merasakan aura aneh menjauhi pohon tersebut.

Ketika akhirnya Hinata, ayah, dan ibu keluar bersama dengan yang lain. Neji akhirnya tumpah air matanya—ingus, liur dan keringatnya berjatuhan pula. Melompat dari balik pohon, ia berlari hingga membuat seorang perempuan terperanjat ke pelukan temannya, dan seorang laki-laki terpental hingga melayang.

Hinata memandang kakaknya yang sedang berlari. Semakin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya wajah Neji ditendang oleh ayahnya hingga terbang di udara.

...Makan malam dengan makanan yang seperti pesta pada malam itu, tak Neji hiraukan sama sekali. Sebaliknya dengan tentram ia sedang memerhatikan setiap gerik Hinata. Saat kemudian Hinata menoleh dan Neji yang belum menyadari bahwa yang dipandangnya sebenarnya adalah botol kecap, malah memerah wajahnya.

Kemudian ayah mendehem dan wajah seriusnya membuat si kecil Hanabi penasaran.

"Ada apa, Papi~?"

Ayah yang saat itu sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya berkata, "Kita harus membicarakan di mana tempat Hinata akan lanjut bersekolah."

"Kenapa membicarakan itu saat makan malam!" Neji setengah berteriak, memprotes nasinya yang baru saja tersembur keluar.

"Oh, sayang..." Ibu menutupi mulutnya. "Kau benar! Bagaimana dengan sekolah Neji? Hinata akan aman berada di sana."

Neji menoleh pada ibu, wajahnya tersipu malu. Tapi ayah tampak mengkerut, dengan datar kemudian dia berkata, "Tidak bisa. Sekolah Neji merupakan pengaruh buruk. Lihatlah nilainya yang terus menurun dua tahun ini."

Ibu sekali lagi menutupi mulutnya. "Oh, sayang, kau benar," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak terpikir sekolah lain untuk..."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah elit? sebuah sekolah swasta yang baru dibuka itu?" potong ayah.

Ibu tampak tidak setuju. "Itu mungkin tidak terlalu aman, sayang. Sekolah itu untuk anak orang-orang kaya—mereka liar sekali. Kapan aku pernah melihatnya, ya? Seorang berandalan yang mengecat pirang rambutnya dan berpakaian seragam sekolah itu berkelahi di sebuah persimpangan."

"Kau yakin melihatnya?" tanya ayah yang mulai ragu pendiriannya. Namun sebentar kemudian menetapkan untuk tetap yakin. "Itu pasti salah lihat."

"Tidak, aku yakin melihat dua bunga lili menyilang tersulam di dada kanannya, lagipula jas itu juga tak terlihat biasa, mengkilat dan ada kuningan bunga lili tertempel di bagian dalam kerahnya—oh, apakah aku sudah bilang benda itu sempat menyilaukan mataku?"

Ayah kelihatan merenung. Neji berkeringat deras dan hendak berkata, "Kalau begitu..."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah momoyama, mum? Papi?" Hanabi memotong dengan riang.

Semua menoleh dengan pandangan ingin tahu, kecuali Neji yang tampak bersungut.

Hanabi melanjutkan, "Itu sekolah khusus perempuan. Juga sekolah elit swasta."

"Oh, aku tahu! Aku tidak memikirkan itu, sayang." Ibu tersenyum, tampaknya sudah menetapkan pilihannya.

Dan ayah, "Sekolah elit dan khusus perempuan," renungnya. "Tidak buruk juga," katanya. "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Hinata akan bersekolah di Momoyama!"

Ibu mengelus rambut Hanabi yang tersenyum puas. Hinata tersenyum juga, dia memang penurut. Tetapi Neji, astaga wajahnya jelek sekali, hingga membuat Hanabi sedikit bergidik ketakutan ketika ditatap olehnya.

Satu-satunya alasan Neji tidak memprotes saat itu adalah, karena di sekolah khusus perempuan memang bukan ide yang sama sekali buruk. Dia sering mengkhawatirkan laki-laki akan berada di sekitar Hinata, dengan begini seharusnya jadi takkan masalah.

Neji juga telah memata-matai Hinata. Selama jam makan siang dan melewati pelajaran ketiga. Hal yang mulai dilakukannya sejak Hinata di sekolah menengah pertama pada tahun kedua-tepat saat kelulusannya. Ia pikir tak masalah meninggalkan pelajaran asal tetap bisa bertahan dengan nilai rata-ratanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kerinduan dan kekhawatirannya pada Hinata adalah prioritas utama—Neji sampai bersemu merah sendiri setiap kali mengingat bukti cintanya sebagai _sister-complex_. Walaupun ia bahkan tetap mampu dapat nilai tinggi dan masuk dalam kelompok sepuluh besar dalam kelasnya.

Akan tetapi, di sekolah momoyama, sejak Hinata sudah masuk dari dua minggu yang lalu. Hasil dari meng"_observasi_" selama itu membuat mata Neji selalu tampak kosong dan wajahnya berkeringat.

"Hey!"

Menghancurkan semua yang ada di pikirannya dengan sebuah pekikan. Neji melihat mata bulat Lee berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kata temannya itu, "HOOOEEY!" hingga membuat Neji terpelanting jatuh dari kursinya.

Seperti perkataannya, Lee berbicara dengan semangat. "Wajahmu seperti orang mati! Orang mati yang habis membunuh seseorang dan membuatnya mati! Tapi walaupun begitu, kau seharusnya tetap semangat! Karena sama sekali tak ada yang mati!"

Neji yang bangkit, membetulkan kursinya tanpa menghiraukan cengiran Lee. Mungkin karena Lee sebenarnya bukanlah temannya. Setelah itu, Neji duduk tepat saat seorang guru akhirnya memasuki kelas.

Namun observasi selama dua minggu memata-matai Hinata. Berkubang dalam ingatannya.

Hari pertama, ketika memasuki sekolah perempuan momoyama. Bukan masalah bagi Neji, karena Hinata sedang sibuk-sibuknya menimbang itu masih hari penyambutan murid baru di sekolah. Dua hari dan tiga hari ke depan juga pikir Neji takkan ada masalah, bahkan juga sampai hari kelima. Tapi pada hari keempat. Ketika Neji hampir berbelok menuju sekolahnya setelah mengantar Hinata, ia melihat dua gadis lewat sambil bergandengan tangan. Itu mungkin biasa, namun entah mengapa sesuatu menggangu pikirannya, pukulan yang menyebut-nyebut itu lain dari biasa. Sangat tidak umum. Terpaku pada kedua gadis itu, gadis dengan memakai kacamata yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada gadis satunya yang berkepang dan tangan mereka yang saling mengenggam. Pipi si gadis berkacamata yang menyenggol dan sengaja mengeluskannya di sekitar rambut gadis berkepang, lantas mengecup keningnya. Neji membeku di tempatnya, saat mendengar kikikan kecil penuh kesenangan kemudian keluar dari kedua gadis itu.

_Itu_. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pasangan lesbian. Yang asli, begitu membuat merinding.

Ucapan guru yang seperti hembusan angin lewat, makan malam tanpa sebiji nasi pun tertelan, tidur malam meringkuk tanpa terlelap. Maka hari ke lima pun tak perlu lagi dipertimbangkan.

Besok harinya, ketika selesai mengantar Hinata ia tak langsung pergi ke sekolah. Sudah pasti ia akan terlambat. Tapi itu tak menghentikan Neji untuk akhirnya mendapatkan gang sepi dari lingkungan luar di sekolah momoyama. Dibatasi pagar dari bata merah. Neji memutuskan dapat memanjatnya.

Ketika waktu makan siang, di hari yang sama, Hyuuga Neji pun langsung menuju ke sekolah momoyama. Hampir persis ketika Hinata di sekolah lamanya. Mengendap-endap setelah masuk melompati dinding bata merahnya yang kokoh.

"Cukup pendek untuk digapai pencuri," ujar Neji tanpa ada maksud menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai pelaku kriminalitas.

Ditutupi semak-semak dan pohon, Neji sadar ketika berputar-putar mencari Hinata, bahwa ia bahkan tak tahu di mana Hinata biasanya berada di sekolah momoyama ini.

'Apa dia di dalam sekolah?' pikir Neji. Tentu saja dia seharusnya bertanya. Tapi pada siapa? Kalau sebelumnya, teman-teman sekolah Hinata selalu memberinya bantuan, mereka seperti adik-adik manis yang mau menurut tanpa bertanya. Itu juga berkat ketenarannya sebelum lulus dari sekolah itu. Tapi sekarang urusannya berbeda, itu membuat Neji sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. Pulangnya, ia termenung dengan hati masih kesal, tak menyadari telah menunggu Hinata lebih lama dari empat hari sebelumnya.

Sampai Hinata berlari terburu-buru ke arahnya. Neji memegangnya yang sedang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ternyata kakak memang masih menungguku, ya."

Walaupun sadar bukan sebuah pertanyaan, Neji yang agak heran tetap menjawab, "Tentu saja."

Hinata terdiam, "I-ini kan sudah satu jam!"

Neji terdiam. Bukan karena terkejut oleh perkataan Hinata, tapi karena keringat Hinata yang ia rasakan tersentuh di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Onii-san?"

Menghalau semua pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba datang ke kepalanya. Neji berkata, "S-sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

"Ah, soal ini," kata Hinata sebelum mereka mulai berjalan, "Onii-san, karena klub yang kuikuti..."

"Ah... ya... aktifitas klub memang mengasyikan," kata Neji yang membelakangi Hinata dengan gelagapan. Hinata tersenyum lega di belakang punggungnya. Sementara Neji sendiri tersenyum dengan dua rona merah seperti oval di kedua belah pipinya. 'Astaga, aku takkan pernah mencuci kedua tanganku lagi!' lalu keringat di wajahnya mengalir deras. 'Baunya seperti apa? _Glup!_ Aku penasaran! harus cepat pulang ke rumah!'

Malam pada hari itu pun terlewati dengan isi ingatan Neji dipenuhi bau khas Hinata dari kedua genggam telapak tangannya.

Hari ke enam, esok harinya Neji terbengong di balik rumpun semak-semak dan pohon. Dia berjongkok di situ, sama sekali lupa untuk bertanya saat kemarin, dan sepertinya, memata-matai Hinata hari ini juga terancam akan berakhir sia-sia.

Tapi walaupun begitu, tak mirip seperti hari kemarin. Neji membawa bau khas Hinata di genggamannya. Hampir lupa alasannya kemari, ia pun mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke hidungnya, dan menciumnya dengan liur nyaris menetes. Tetapi karena baunya yang sudah hampir hilang, Neji berusaha melebarkan lubang hidungnya dan membenamkannya di telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan baunya. Masih kurang. dengan kesal ia mencoba menekan-nekankan hidungnya. Terus berupaya, hingga sampai terguling-guling ke depan. _UHH!_ Dan akhirnya berhenti ketika menubruk seseorang.

Orang itu melompat ke belakang, Neji melepaskan hidungnya untuk turut melompat berdiri. Masing-masing wajah mereka tampak terkejut sekali. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain hingga Neji menudingnya, "Kau... kau...! Menyamar kemari dengan pakaian perempuan!"

"K-kau memakai _gakuran_!"

"Apa?" Neji mengangkat alisnya. _Sungguh pria ini_, pikirnya sekilas melihat orang itu, yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya, tetapi rok yang ia pakai membuatnya benar-benar tampak jangkung! Tapi selain itu, orang itu pula memakai seluruh seragam lengkap sekolah momoyama. Neji takkan pernah lupa satu-satunya hal manis Hinata bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan tersebut—seragam perempuannya yang feminim dengan hijau keabu-abuan. Tapi melihat seragam semanis itu—yang sama dipakai oleh adiknya—dipakai oleh _pria_ itu. Entah kenapa jadinya kelihatan benar-benar mencurigakan! Dan meresahkan!

Mata mereka bertatapan.

"Banci."

Neji terkejut, apa yang dipikirkannya, keluar begitu saja dengan lirih. Tapi ia jadi lebih terkejut lagi, ketika sadar suara itu bukan keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan orang itu!

"Kalau kau ingin berdandanan pria untuk punya pacar perempuan di sekolah ini... Tidakkah itu terlalu konyol?"

Neji kejatuhan batu seberat lima ton dan retak kepalanya.

"Memikat perempuan dengan cara itu..."

Kini retak kepalanya sampai pada ujung kakinya.

"...sungguh amat kelainan."

Neji hancur berkeping-keping.

Tetapi belum sempat Neji mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ada sosok lain hadir di belakang orang itu. Sosok yang sama sekali tidak asing. Yang membuat Neji tersenyum walau apapun situasinya.

"Onii-san?"

"Onii-san...?" Orang yang berdiri tepat membelakangi Hinata agak tersentak sambil berkata, "Dia pria?"

"Tentu saja! Kau yang _banci_, banci!" Neji menuju ke arah Hinata dengan berwajah puas setelah mengatakan kata banci dua kali.

"Aku wanita!" teriak orang itu. Tapi hampir tak dihiraukan oleh Neji yang ketika itu sedang dengan manisnya bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu," kata Hinata. "Apa yang sedang Onii-san lakukan di sini?"

'Eh?' Neji terdiam, lalu tersadar. Sementara Hinata mengesampingkan itu sejenak dan mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis bernama Mizuko. Ia mengenalkan gadis itu sebagai teman sekelasnya dan menyebutkan bahwa dia sudah berada di sekolah tersebut sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Hinata menambahkan, kalau ia berhasil menyesuaikan diri di sekolah itu berkat bantuan Mizuko. Mata Hinata tampak berkilat kagum selama membicarakannya.

Neji dan Mizuko saling pandang. Sekali lagi saling menilai masing-masing dari mereka. Mizuko mempunyai rambut pendek dan mata yang menyipit tajam, tapi di samping itu, pipinya yang tampak lembut, putih, dan lebar, cukup menampilkan bentuk wajahnya sebagai wanita. Walaupun Neji sempat berpikir, 'Benar-benar menipu mata.'

"Benar-benar menipu mata." Lagi-lagi Neji merasa apa yang dipikirkannya terlontar keluar begitu saja, dan kesal menyadari itu juga berasal dari mulut Mizuko.

"Onii-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

Dengan gugup, jawab Neji, "Aku mencarimu."

"Dengan mengendap-endap ke sekolah khusus perempuan?" kata Mizuko. "Betul-betul mencurigakan."

Neji benar-benar ingin mencekiknya.

"Aku sedang di sekolah. Untuk apa mencariku," kata Hinata bingung.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan penting bisakah kau pergi? Ini melanggar peraturan sekolah," Mizuko menambahkan dengan nada sinis. "Kau hanya menganggu waktu makan siang kami."

Melihat wajahnya yang seperti banci itu saja sudah cukup mengesalkan Neji. Sekarang ditambah dengan ucapan sombongnya. Ia jadi meringis ingin meninjunya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Neji tak mengenali itu, sikap Hinata yang tampak terganggu akan keberadaanya. Hal itu, membuat Neji jadi merasa aneh pula. Ia tak pernah merasakan Hinata terganggu akan keberadaannya selama ini. Tapi tiba-tiba sekarang...

"Hari ini... jangan menjemputku," kata Hinata.

Wajah Neji pucat pasi seketika.

Mizuko menyeringai samar. Hanya saja, kali ini pipinya merona merah.

Hari kedelapan, mengantarkan Hinata hari itu terasa canggung. Hinata banyak sekali tersenyum.

Pada waktu makan siang, Neji menduga akan menemukan Hinata di tempat yang sama. Ia benar. Mengintip dari kejauhan, Neji menggerutu pada seekor burung kecil, betapa terkutuknya wanita bernama Mizuko yang sedang bersama Hinata. Ia tak pernah merasa sebenci ini sebelumnya, tidak bahkan pada seorang pun laki-laki yang pernah berbicara pada Hinata. Entah kenapa, ketika Mizuko dan Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa, ia ternganga, terbakar oleh api cemburunya. Sesuatu di antara mereka berdua menendang ingatannya di suatu tempat.

Hari ke sembilan, di tempat yang sama. Neji menggerutu pada batu atas tidak kehadiran burung kecil yang sebelumnya ia ajak bicara. Masih mengutuk Mizuko.

Hari ke sepuluh, selain Neji tidak ada yang pernah tahu betapa setianya sebuah batu. Masih mengutuk Mizuko.

Hari ke sebelas, untuk sesaat Neji berpikir batu berbicara, atau tepatnya mengeluarkan napas? Lagu metal yang pelan sekali untuk beberapa detik yang cepat melintasi pendengarannya. Masih mengutuk Mizuko.

Hari ke dua belas, Neji melompati dinding bata yang sama. Ketika mendengar seseorang bersuara, "_Ah!_" Dan pendaratannya menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

Bersandar di bawah pohon, gadis berkepang yang hampir setengah telanjang menunjuk ke arahnya. Seakan-akan sihir mengaliri telunjuknya, gadis itu membuat Neji membeku di tempat, kejadian yang persis sama saat pertama kali Neji bertemu mereka.

Gadis berkacamata membetulkan kacamata dan dua kancing baju kekasihnya. Menujukan matanya pada Neji, sangat marah dan mengancam. Sementara gadis dengan kepang bersembunyi di belakang pundaknya.

Setelah itu, segala sesuatu terjadi seperti hanya sepintas saja. Neji merasa sesuatu mengapit lehernya dari atas dan melemparnya keluar lewat dari atas pohon dan dinding bata. Seperti lintasan ayunan yang jatuh seratus delapan puluh derajat ke bawah.

'Apa yang barusan itu?' Neji terduduk sebentar dalam keadaan termenung sampai seseorang berkata, "Hey!" dengan kencang di depan wajahnya.

Lengkingan suara yang sama. Mata bulat seperti mata sapi. Neji duduk di kelas yang sepi dan warna jingga menggapai separuh ruangannya. Dia masih tersadar, hanya saja pengalaman hampir dua minggu itu menarik hampir seluruh pikirannya.

"Hey! Kau tuli, ya? Sudah waktunya pulang!" kata Lee. "Ayo pulang sama-sama."

'Sudah waktunya Hinata pulang.' Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa sedikit pun ada tanda akan menyahut ucapan Lee. Lee geram lantas memegang bahunya. "Hey!"

"_Berisik sekali_." Akhirnya Neji menyahut. suaranya pelan, seperti hembusan angin dingin yang membekukan. Lee tersentak, tampaknya telah membeku sepenuhnya.

Neji berjalan cepat sambil menggumam, 'Hinata sudah pulang belum, ya?'

Neji menemukan Hinata tidak jauh dari sekolah momoyama. Beruntung sekali ia menemukannya sudah pulang. Setelah sedikit mengejarnya, Neji memperlambat langkahnya dan berhenti tanpa memanggil Hinata. Pikirnya, 'Apa yang dia lakukan bersamanya?'

"H-hinata?"

Hinata membalikkan kepalanya. Perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya juga menengok.

"Onii-san!"

"Oh, halo! Aku akan menginap."

Neji terbelalak. 'M... me... mereka bergandengan tangan! Apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua...!'

●●●**To Be Continued : Thanx for read and review.**

**Nah nah... penjelasan Tn. POTLOT**

"_Onii-san_... panggilan hormat adik ke kakak. Karena ini cerita tentang _sister-complex_ (ketertarikan pada saudara perempuan) bakal banyak ada "Onii-san"~~nya!"

"_Gakuran_... seragam laki-laki di jepang. Suka bikin shock kalo orang-orang berpakaian gini nyusup ke sekolah khusus perempuan, bisa digebukin sama para _bian_! (pasangan lesbian)"

"_Mizuko_... gender-bender dari Sasuke! Karena secara teknis ini _OC_ (original chara) yang dibuat perempuan asli, namanya dirubah jadi bukan Sasuko (banci Sasuke) biar gampang diinget, cover cerita ini juga gambar dari wajah Mizuko (dapet dari google)"

"_Yae & Miwa_... nama pasangan lesbian yang ditemui Neji. Yae, (gadis berkepang, warna rambutnya cokelat madu, super manis!) Miwa, (gadis berkacamata, gaya rambutnya ponytail, megane pervert!)"

"_Momoyama Girl's School_... nama sekolah khusus perempuan yang diambil dari manga _yuri_ (perempuan x perempuan). Tanya lewat PM kalo mau tau judul manganya!"

"_Hari ke tujuh_... observasi Neji di hari ke tujuh (hari minggu) gak ditulis! Disimpen buat chapter depan. Ada apa ya di hari ke tujuh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey..." Mizuko menengok dengan tidak sabar ke bawahnya, hingga akhirnya dia berteriak, "Kenapa kau mengendusku...?"

Bau ini, Neji tahu jelas bau khas ini. Kini ia terguncang, sangat terguncang, sambil mengangkat wajahnya ia mendesak tubuh Mizuko ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!"

"A-apa...?"

"Seluruh tubuhmu... seluruh tubuhmu!" tangan Neji bergetar memegang tepi baju Mizuko.

Sebentar kemudian Hinata datang membawa teh di atas nampan beserta _snack_ _pocky_. "Onii-san! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"H-hinata, aku baru akan pergi mandi dan Mizuko-san tiba-tiba memanggilku," kata Neji.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu," seru Mizuko seraya menendang Neji. "Menjauh!"

Neji bangkit dengan keringat penuh di wajahnya. 'Bagaimana... bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya bisa penuh oleh bau keringat Hinata...?' Namun tepat sebelum ia keluar dari pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata berkata pada Mizuko, "Setelah itu ayo kita mandi bersama?"

Pundak Neji tersengat. 'APAAA...?'

Waktu itu, siapa yang menduga Mizuko akan menginap? Neji terlalu terpaku pada kehadirannya yang pulang bersama Hinata. Sampai Hinata berkata, "Mizuko-san akan menginap di rumah kita selama tiga hari."

"Onii-san, tolong jaga aku, ya?" kata Mizuko dengan nada menggoda.

Neji langsung menanyakan alasannya kepada Hinata. Hinata menjawabnya dengan melihat terlebih dulu pada Mizuko.

"Mizuko tinggal sendirian di rumahnya."

"Huh?" Kata Neji, "Rumahnya tidak terkena bencana, kan? Seharusnya tidak masalah."

"Mizuko sudah lama sendirian." Sekali lagi, kilatan yang waktu itu pernah Neji lihat pada mata Hinata saat dia mengenalkan Mizuko kepadanya. "Dia membeli sarapan lima ratus yen dan makan malam dengan makanan instan sendirian."

"Ada apa dengan orang tuanya?"

"Ibunya seorang desainer pakaian dan suka pergi ke luar negeri," kata Hinata, "dan dia tak punya ayah."

'Anak buangan, huh?' pikir Neji.

Mizuko berkata, "Aku tak ingin seseorang sepertimu berpikir macam-macam tentangku. Ibu dan ayahku bercerai karena ibuku membuangnya, dia suka hidup bebas berkeliling dunia." jelasnya.

"Bukankah itu lebih parah!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin orang sepertimu berpikir macam-macam. Ibuku itu luar biasa. Ayah bodohku mengekangnya, mengira wanita hanya harus berkutat pada perabotan. Ibu bisa melebarkan sayapnya setelah membuangnya."

"Jadi," tanya Neji, "kenapa sekarang kau ingin menginap di rumah kami?"

Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi Mizuko. "Aku yang memaksanya," kata Hinata.

Neji membiarkan air mengalirinya seperti hujan. Jika ini hujan, langit di atas sana pasti semendung hatinya. Hinata yang dicintainya, terang-terangan menusuk hatinya. Apa yang ia perkirakan terjadi di antara Hinata dan Mizuko sungguh di luar batas. 'Ada apa di antara mereka? Hinata mengaguminya. Maksudku, tak mungkin kan mereka berpacaran? Perempuan dengan perempuan. Itu sungguh sangat menyimpang!'

Walaupun sebenarnya rasa cintanya terhadap Hinata juga menyimpang. Neji menghela napas lalu mematikan _shower_. Ia menyabuni badannya hingga bergesek panas karena kesal. 'Tetap saja tidak seharusnya mereka mandi bersama.'

Tiba-tiba membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Neji meremas botol sabunnya hinga isinya yang cair tumpah semua dan sponsnya mengeluarkan busa berlebihan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Neji keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanabi sedang berdiri sambil berdecak pinggang. "Lama sekali!" katanya sambil menggeram. "Sedang apa sih kau? Jangan melakukan hal jorok di kamar mandi saat sedang ada tamu! Bikin malu saja." Kemudian Hanabi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dengan Hinata dan Mizuko.

'Eh!' Rupanya tidak berdua saja. Neji merasa lega. Walaupun harus diomeli oleh Hanabi, ia bersyukur dia ikut mandi bersama mereka. Tapi omelan Hanabi, entah mengapa menusuk dalam ke ulu hatinya.

'Entah apa yang terjadi kalau mereka hanya berdua...

'Tapi karena Mizuko akan menginap. Bukankah artinya hal itu bisa terjadi kapan saja selama dia berada di sini!' Neji tiba-tiba kembali terguncang, bahkan sebelum memakai yang lain selain celana dalamnya.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi.

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan sampai menghabisi sabunnya...?" Hanabi merinding ngeri.

Ibu menyambut kedatangan tamu dengan ramah seperti biasa. Katanya, "Mizuko-kun, duduklah."

Hanabi menarik tangan Mizuko, menuntunnya duduk di sampingnya bersama Hinata. Ibu memberikan semangkuk nasi kepadanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

Mizuko menunduk, memakan suapan pertamanya.

Neji meliriknya, "Merasa tersentuh, huh?" katanya. "Jangan menangis terharu."

"Aku menunggumu selesai menuangkan kecap," kata Mizuko datar. "Serahkan botol kecapnya kalau sudah selesai."

Ibu terkikik senang. Katanya, "Kalian akrab sekali~"

"Sama sekali tidak!" seru Neji setengah berteriak.

Tanya Mizuko, "Kapan kau selesai menuangkan kecapnya?"

Setelah itu, untuk beberapa lama hanya suara kunyahan pelan yang diselingi bunyi sumpit yang tersentuh mangkuk yang terdengar. Mizuko memakan tempuranya, rasanya tak pernah seasin ini. Entah kenapa lidahnya jadi terlalu peka sekali, mungkin dia memang sedang merasa tersentuh?

_Munch_... _munch_...

Mizuko melirik Hinata yang pipinya agak kembung oleh makanan. Ia sedikit tersenyum karenanya. Geli sekali, sama seperti saat itu. Ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

"S-sempai... tunggu _sempai_...!

"_Sempai_...!" panggilan itu terus diserukan berulang-ulang dari seseorang di belakang Mizuko. Pikir Mizuko, 'Kenapa tak ada senior yang mau menanggapi panggilan orang itu?'

Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang memegang lengannya dari belakang. Akhirnya Mizuko tahu pada siapa panggilan itu tertuju. _Pada dirinya_. Sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri Mizuko memandang kepala yang sedang terengah-engah itu.

"M-maaf... toiletnya ada di sebelah mana, ya?" kaki orang itu berdiri dengan gemetaran. Walaupun sesungguhnya Mizuko bukan seorang senior saat itu, namun ia tahu di mana persisnya letak kamar mandi karena sudah berada di sekolah tersebut selama tiga tahun. Maka ia pun cepat-cepat memberitahukan arahnya.

Setelah orang itu pergi, barulah ia bergumam, 'Aneh sekali gadis itu. Tapi... _sempai_? Di sini bukan tempat berkumpul anak-anak sekolah menengah pertama, kan?'

"S-sempai... sempai...!"

Ternyata pangilan itu bukan cuma berasal dari satu orang. Seorang perempuan lagi datang. Namun kali ini, jantung Mizuko tiba-tiba berdebar, seakan-akan darah berdesir dari seluruh tubuhnya dan bertitik di kedua belah pipinya.

Orang bodoh yang datang bergiliran dari satu dan yang lainnya. Kali ini, orang bodoh itu memperkenalkan namanya dengan sopan dan agak tergesa-gesa. _Hyuuga Hinata_. Walaupun masih sedikit terengah, Mizuko dapat mengerti jelas ucapannya yang menanyakan tempat sebuah klub. Namun, pikirannya dibuat kosong oleh napas yang berdesah dari gadis itu, sehingga apa yang dikatakannya adalah, "Kau manis sekali..."

Hinata bersemu merah dan lantas tergagap. "Ah... ah...?"

'Itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, _si bodoh kedua yang manis sekali_, Hyuuga Hinata.'

Mizuko hampir terkikik geli melihat perasaan cemburu Neji yang terbayang jelas di wajahnya. 'Kalau dia perempuan pasti akan jadi pribadi yang menarik sekali.'

Hinata baru saja menariknya ke kamar setelah makan malam. Sempat timbul semburat merah di wajah Mizuko ketika melihat pergelangan tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata berkata, "Kau akrab dengan kakak."

Tanya Mizuko, "Kau berpikir begitu?" Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Mizuko menambahkan dengan sedikit gugup, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir..."

Waktu itu, ketika Mizuko memanggil Hinata dari ruang klub dan menunjuk ke luar jendela. Ia tak pernah lupa saat itu, ketika menyelesaikan tugas piketnya, mendapati seseorang sedang menunggu dari luar jendela. Orang yang segera ia ketahui pasti adalah kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata—karena luar biasa nyaris mirip dengannya. Hinata yang sedang tergesa-gesa pun tambah tergesa-gesa hingga berlari secepat angin keluar.

'Untuk kakak yang memiliki adik perempuan semanis itu sudah pasti dia sangat anggun, ya?' gumam Mizuko pada dirinya sendiri. 'Astaga, sikap Hinata yang berusaha membuat kakaknya tidak menunggu lebih lama menjadikannya semakin manis saja.' Mizuko memegang dahinya yang ia rasa juga muncul semburat merah.

"... kakakmu itu aneh sekali," kata Mizuko. 'Aku sempat mengiranya perempuan karena sebagian badannya tertutupi dinding pagar. Dan dengan hanya kepala dan rambut panjang itu, siapa yang tidak akan salah mengira dia itu wanita?'

"Yah, dia memang selalu begitu." Hinata terkikik kecil, wajahnya jadi mirip sekali seperti ibunya. Namun kemudian Hinata mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mizuko.

Hinata bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Tapi dengan sedikit malu dia menceritakannya, waktu dirinya dan Neji masih sangat kecil dan mereka bertemu seorang pedagang es krim. Neji yang tahu kalau Hinata ingin, menarik tangannya menuju pedagang es krim tersebut. Tapi setelah dua kerucut es krim diberikan, mereka baru menyadari kalau mereka tak membawa sepeser pun uang, jadi Neji berkata, kalau dia menunggunya di sini dan Hinata pergi ke rumah untuk mengambil uang, mereka tidak akan dituduh sebagai pencuri.

Namun Hinata yang pulang ke rumah, lupa untuk kembali karena ditahan oleh ibunya yang meminta menemaninya memakan semangka. Setelah sore, Neji yang selama itu ternyata masih menunggu akhirnya kembali dengan membawa dua kerucut yang es krimnya sudah mencair. Dia terisak di depan ibunya, mengatakan Hinata telah hilang karena tak kembali-kembali, namun padahal sebenarnya sedang berada di kamarnya.

Kini Mizuko yang tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"S-sepertinya, karena Onii-san berbicara jujur, pedagang es krim itu jadi merasa kasihan dan memberikan es krimnya gratis," kata Hinata.

"Sudah... sudah... kau menyakiti perutku!" kata Mizuko lelah sambil menarik napasnya. "Bodoh sekali orang itu."

Hinata dengan satu katik _pocky_ di mulutnya, entah mengapa tersenyum. Mizuko heran, tanyanya, "Mengapa kau tersenyum?"

"Mizuko... kau suka Onii-san... kan?"

Mizuko, seakan-akan mendadak kosong pikirannya, tertegun diam dalam kebingungan.

'Apa maksudmu... Hinata...'

Itu baru saja terjadi, belum sampai satu minggu yang lalu. Bayangan perempuan anggun yang runtuh di pandangan Mizuko. 'Bukan anggun tapi banci. Banci aneh yang menyusup ke sekolah khusus perempuan.'

Mizuko melirik ke sampingnya. Karena klub yang diikuti Hinata memastikannya mencari referensi dari sebuah kolom majalah, dan dirinya pergi untuk mencari makan malam secara instan, mereka memutuskan pergi ke toko bersama. Namun karena keadaannya yang canggung, gugup tampak jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Onii-san... d-dia bukan orang yang seperti itu," kata Hinata.

'Oh!' Kata Mizuko, "Kau mencemaskan kakakmu? Tenang saja. Aku tak menduga macam-macam... Walaupun begitu, apa yang dia ingin lakukan sebenarnya? Aku penasaran."

Hinata berbicara tersekat-sekat, katanya, "T-tidak... d-dia begitu karena sangat memerhatikanku."

"... Aku mengerti."

Hinata menyayangi kakaknya walau betapa aneh pun sikapnya. Meskipun itu semakin membuat Mizuko curiga apa tujuan kakaknya menyusup sebenarnya.

Dan akhirnya, Hinata dan Mizuko keluar dari toko dengan belanjaan mereka. Hinata berulang kali melirik belanjaan Mizuko yang isinya hanya satu kotak mi soba dan beberapa kaleng soda. Sisanya hanya jajanan biasa. Bukannya kuatir tidak sehat, tapi... itu untuk pertama kalinya Hinata terbesit pikiran mengajak seseorang menginap.

"Mizuko, kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

Hinata telah lelap tertidur di sampingnya. Memeluk lengannya dengan sangat hangat. Seluruh wajah Mizuko mendadak merah padam, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung sekaligus dada Hinata.

Tapi pahit itu kembali menyusupi hatinya.

"_Mizuko... kau suka Onii-san... kan?_"

'Apa yang kau katakan...'

"Aku ingin jadi sepertimu, _anego_..." kata Hinata sambil memeluk erat lengan Mizuko.

"S-sudah kubilang... jangan panggil aku seperti itu...!" Lagi-lagi Hinata membuat Mizuko bersemu merah.

Setelah Mizuko menceritakan pada Hinata tentang kedua orangtuanya, siapa sangka dia akan menitikkan air mata lalu tiba-tiba mengajak Mizuko pergi berakhir pekan untuk _menghiburnya_. Walau sebaliknya, Mizuko yang sebenarnya sedang menghibur Hinata.

'Lagipula, kenapa dia yang menangis...?'

Tapi bersantai di hari minggu mungkin tidak akan pernah semendebarkan ini bagi Mizuko. Hinata mendekap lengannya, berjalan di muka umum seperti ini, seharusnya tak apa-apa, asalkan mereka tidak bergandengan tangan. Tetapi Hinata terlalu dekat, benar-benar terlalu dekat sampai ia jadi ingin memeluknya.

'Aku jadi penasaran, apakah dia juga begini ketika berjalan-jalan dengan kakaknya?'

Dan sepanjang hari itu, mereka pergi ke teater dan makan _sundae_ di sebuah kafe saat makan siang, hampir seperti kencan! Hinata bahkan sempat mengagumi gaun di sebuah etalase toko, Mizuko juga, bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah dua orang perempuan.

Bahkan ada saat di mana Mizuko menjadi heroik. Di sebuah persimpangan yang agak sepi, ketika Hinata dan dirinya dihadang dua pria berjas hitam yang bahkan salah satunya berani lancang memegang tangan Hinata. Mizuko langsung menarik tangan orang itu dan membantingnya ke tanah. Segera setelah membuat keributan kecil itu pun Mizuko langsung menarik Hinata pergi dari sana. Walaupun sebenarnya, dua pria itu hanya sedang menawarkan agar mengunjungi sebuah toko yang baru saja di buka di dekat situ.

Dan sementara Mizuko yang tiba-tiba menjadi protektif. Masih ada satu lagi yang lebih overprotektif yang sedang merasakan khawatir luar biasa.

"_Bu!_ Di mana Hinata?" Neji menggeser pintu dapur dan bertanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hinata pergi bersama temannya."

Tanya Neji, kali ini nyaris berteriak, "Di mana tempatnya?"

"Jangan mengejarnya! Temannya itu kuat—dia membantu ibu mengangkat barang belanjaan. Walaupun dia seorang perempuan."

Neji ternganga. "Katakan di mana!"

Neji tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena Hanabi yang lewat sambil menghisap _popsicle_ di belakangnya tiba-tiba saja menendang kakinya.

Kata Hanabi, "Jangan meneriaki Kaa-san!"

Mizuko yang berusaha melindungi Hinata masih berjalan agak cepat. Namun tepat di mana mereka melewati persimpangan lainnya. Di dalam sebuah gang. Mereka mendapati nyaris terlibat perkelahian sesungguhnya. Hinata yang menarik tangan Mizuko saat itu, dan sambil takut-takut menutup mulutnya.

'Oh, berandalan yang sedang berkelahi.'

Kata Hinata, "M-mereka mengeroyoknya... pria itu."

Mizuko memilih untuk menutup mata. Lagipula, mereka perempuan, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Dan yang lebih penting bagi Mizuko...

Sambil nyengir, Mizuko bertanya, "Kau ingin berkelahi?"

Wajah Hinata hanya pucat.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Ketika itu sore hari menjelang dan langit memudar. Hinata menggenggam erat lengan Mizuko, sangat erat hingga bergemetaran.

Mizuko mencoba menenangkannya. "Kalau kita melihatnya lagi—orang itu— kupastikan akan menolongnya. Aku berjan..."

"Jangan!" potong Hinata.

'Huh?'

Kata Hinata, "Kita akan minta tolong Onii-san."

"... Baiklah." Mizuko tersenyum hangat. 'Padahal aku juga kuat.'

Kali ini perasaan tenang mengelilingi Hinata. Seraya membalas senyuman, ia pun lantas berbisik ke telinga Mizuko, "Aku nyaman bersamamu, sama seperti aku nyaman bersama dengan Onii-san."

Perasaan geli di telinga Mizuko, yang berdesir sampai menuju ke jantungnya.

'Sama persis seperti waktu itu. Tak ada bedanya.'

Mizuko menoleh ke sampingnya, agak geli merasakan napas teratur berhembus di dekat telinganya. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan dengan lembut rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

"_Mizuko... kau suka Onii-san... kan?_"

"... Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

●●●**To Be Continued : Thanx for read and review.**

**Nah nah... penjelasan Tn. POTLOT**

"_Observation Hinata_... judul _Momoyama Girl's School_ di ganti!? Setelah di pikir-pikir, judul _Observation Hinata_ lebih cocok, karena cerita ini bukan cuma berkisar _school-life_ aja."

"_Pocky_ & _Popsicle_... snack berbentuk katik yang populer di jepang dan es krim batang (masih enakan _paddlepop_ sih LOL)."

"_Itadakimasu_... ucapan syukur atas makanan. Diucapkan saat sebelum makan."

"_Sempai/Senpai_... panggilan buat senior yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi di sekolah atau di tempat kerja."

"_Anego_... sebutan untuk kakak perempuan yang dihormati/dipanuti. Sama seperti _Aneki_, _Anego_ cuma sebutan lainnya. Juga hampir sama seperti _Aniki_ untuk laki-laki."

"_Bergandengan tangan_... perbedaan antara _menggandeng lengan_ dan _bergandengan tangan_. Kalo di tempat umum kita lihat cewek megang lengan cewek satunya, gak masalah, itu berarti mereka temen akrab. Tapi kalo saling bergandengan tangan...! (ini yang ngebuat Neji shock pas ngeliat Yae & Miwa ROFL)."

"_Hari ke tujuh_... sudah terungkap, Hinata dan Mizuko melewati satu hari bersama. Apa yang akan Neji, Hinata, Mizuko, dan Hanabi lakukan esok harinya...? + _chapter extra, Neji di hari ke tujuh_...!"

**Triimsss 8).., _JV Nivarox_, _Moyahime_, (_dekda . nurlageenyanmanteng _kelewat repot namamu).**


End file.
